vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jirachi
Summary Jirachi 'the "Wish Pokemon" is a Psychic/Steel legendary Pokemon introduced in the third generation of Pokemon. Jirachi is known for its tremendous power, but also kind and timid personality. Jirachi is known for granting the wishes of anyone, and has been in a sleep for 1000 years. It has been said that any wish written on the notes on its head will come true when Jirachi awakens. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 5-C Name: Jirachi Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless, however, has been referred to as male in Super Mystery Dungeon Age: Unknown. At the very least 1000 Classification: Wish Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Metal Manipulation, Creation, Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Self-Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, , Energy Manipulation, Immunity to Poison and Acid-based attacks, Resistance to Wind, Plant, Psychic, Ice, and Earth-based attacks, as well as attacks from Dragons and Fairies. Attack Potency: Moon level via this calc Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Created and killed a false Groudon and a false Kyogre). Higher with precog. Speed of Light attack speed with Doom Desire (The attack was stated to be beams of sunlight) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class Z Striking Strength: Unknwon, likely Class XJ Durability: Moon level Stamina: Should be high, given that it had 1000 years of rest Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown. Has the maturity of a child, but should have great knowledge of the world due to its wish granting potential. Weaknesses: Has the maturity of a child. Has a weakness to Fire, Ground, Dark, and Ghost attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Miscellaneous Abilities * Reality Warping: Jirachi is capable of warping reality to grant wishes. * Teleportation Jirachi can teleport at will. Pokemon Abilities * Serene Grace: Jirachi's innate luck doubles its chances of successfully achieving secondary effects when using its attacks. For example, Psychic would be twice as likely to leave the target dazed upon completion, and Zen Headbutt has double the chance of stunning the opponent on impact. Pokemon Moves * Confusion: Jirachi blasts the target with telekinetic force, which may leave the opponent daze and confused. * Wish: Jirachi wishes on a star to heal itself. * Rest: Jirachi falls asleep to heal itself. * Swift: Jirachi launches an array of homing star-shaped energy projectiles. * Helping Hand: Jirachi boosts the AP of the person it is partnered with. * Psychic: Jirachi either blasts its target with an orb of telekinetic energy or tosses them about like a ragdoll with its psychic power and has a chance of leaving the target dazed and confused.. * Refresh: Jirachi cleanses itself of status ailments like poison, burns, freezing, and paralysis. * Zen Headbutt: Jirachi focuses its willpower to its head and headbutts the opponent. Can cause the opponent to flinch. * Double-Edge: Jirachi hits with a life-risking yet powerful tackle that heavily damages the opponent, but damages itself too. * Gravity: Jirachi rapidly increases the force of gravity to drag all sairborne enemies to the ground. * Healing Wish: Sacrifices itself to restore a teammate to full strength. * Future Sight: Jirachi foresees its opponent's next attack and sends its own into the future, striking the target a period of time later. This attack ignores defense boosts and evasion modifiers. * Cosmic Power: Jirachi absorbs cosmic power to raise its defenses. * Last Resort: If Jirachi has used all of its other moves at least once, Jirachi can use a powerful physical attack. * Doom Desire: Jirachi attacks with a powerful blast of predetermined light. This attack also ignores defense boosts and shields. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Plants Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mythical Pokemon Category:Tier 5